Arex
| Famille= | Acteur=James Doohan (voix) | Actrice= | Image2=Arex in command.jpg | Légende2= | Image3= | Légende3= }} Arex était un officier Edosien de Starfleet au 23ème siècle. Histoire Dans les années 2260, le lieutenant Arex servait, en qualité de navigateur, à bord de l' , sous le commandement du Capitaine James T. Kirk. En 2269, à la date stellaire 4978.5, sous l'influence de la potion d'amour d'Harcourt Fenton Mudd, Arex commença à jouer du luth à sa console de navigation, au lieu de faire son devoir. ( ) Près de la planète Terratin, Arex et ses amis se mirent à rétrécir. Ce fut Kirk usant des téléporteurs qui réussit à retrouver sa taille et qui sauva l'équipage.( ) En 2270, à la date stellaire 3183.3, alors que les officiers supérieurs du vaisseau avaient un déjeuner de travail, Arex fut temporairement aux commandes du vaisseau. Il prit ensuite une pause-déjeuner avec M'Ress. ( ) A la date stellaire 6770.3, Arex et ses amis eurent l'honneur de transporter le Commodore Robert April, premier capitaine de l' Enterprise. Mais l' Enterprise se retrouva, à cause de la supernova Beta Niobe, dans un univers négatif où tout s'écoulait à contre-temps. Tous redevenus enfants, ce furent les "jeunes" Robert et Sarah April qui sauvèrent l' Enterprise et son équipage en le faisant revenir dans son univers. Ce phénomène de rajeunissement fut annulé par le Dr Leonard McCoy grâce au téléporteur du vaisseau. ( ) Apparitions * TAS: ** (aucune ligne) ** ** (aucune ligne) ** (aucune ligne) ** (aucune ligne) ** (aucune ligne) ** (aucune ligne) ** ** ** ** (aucune ligne) ** ** ** ** ** ** (aucune ligne) ** ** Coulisses * Le format animé permit d'inclure des membres d'équipage d'origine alien comme Arex et M'Ress, apportant ainsi une variété au sein du personnel de Starfleet. D'autre part, le personnage d'Arex permit de remplacer Pavel Chekov (Walter Koenig ayant été écarté pour des raisons budgétaires, sans avoir à prendre un nouveau doubleur, car il fut finalement doublé par James Doohan. Apocryphe * D'après StarTrek.com, Arex était l'instructeur en navigation de Pavel Chekov à l'Académie de Starfleet. Cette information provient d'une newsletter datant de 1973 par Gene Roddenberry et D.C. Fontana, qui décrivait la série animée et donnait des biographies détaillées d'Arex et M'Ress. Arex serait un vétéran, considéré comme le meilleur navigateur de Starfleet. Il a commencé sa carrière comme technicien en servant sur des vaisseaux marchands, puis sans avoir étudié à l'Académie, devint officier commissionné sur le terrain. Bien qu'il paraisse calme et efficient, le Capitaine Kirk sait que le Lieutenant a reçu 3 décorations pour courage et une citation de valeur, qu'Arex ne mentionnerait pas. * Arex apparaît dans les romans ''"The Galactic Whirlpool", "Time for Yesterday", "The Fire and the Rose" et le roman graphique "The Ashes of Eden". Il apparaît également à plusieurs reprises dans les comics DC Comics Volume 1, situé après .'' * Arex Na Eth est devenu un personnage mineur de la série de romans ''"Star Trek: New Frontier" de Peter David, dans lesquels il sert comme officier de sécurité à bord de l'USS Trident NCC-31347 sous le commandement du capitaine Shelby.'' * Edos, le monde d'Arex fut mentionné pour la première fois dans un matériel publicitaire de Lincoln Enterprises en 1974. Arex est référé comme étant un 'Edoan' dans les novélisations de TAS par Alan Dean Foster ; Peter David dans ses romans considère que ceci est une erreur en affirmant qu'il est Triexien, et précise que bien évidemment ces 2 espèces sont fréquemment confondues. Liens externes * Biographie d'Arex par Lincoln Enterprises sur Curt Danhauser's Guide to the Animated Star Trek. * * * Biographies de M'Ress et Arex sur http://startrekanimated.com de:Arex en:Arex it:Arex es:Arex category:Personnages Category:Personnel de Starfleet Category:Equipage USS Enterprise NCC-1701